Unexamined patent application US 2003/0057361 describes a tilt sensor comprising a ball and an optoelectronic sensor with light-emitting and light-receiving units. The sensor and the ball are disposed in an insulating housing.
Known from the abstract JP 11351845 A is a tilt sensor having a housing in which are disposed a metal ball, a light-emitting element and a plurality of light-receiving elements associated with said light-emitting element. The housing is configured as polygonal to permit detection in four measurement directions.
Unexamined patent application DE 102 61 961 A1 describes an inclination sensor having a track made from an injection-molded polymeric plastic and an element movable along said track. The position of the movable element along the track can be determined either capacitively or galvanically, by means of an electrode structure.
Known from unexamined patent application WO 2004/020943 is a tilt sensor comprising a body, a cavity in said body, and an element positionable in said cavity. When the body is rotated about an axis, the element is able to move under the influence of gravity between at least two positions in the cavity. The tilt sensor further comprises a detector, inside the body, that detects when the element is in one of the two positions. The body is made of layers stacked one on top of the other.